ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Zane
Zane is the white Ninja of Ice. In the episode Tick Tock, it is revealed that he is a robot and is commonly referred to as a "Nindroid" (a compound word combining "ninja" and "android"). He was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with the other three Ninja. Zane was the first to reach his True Potential. Biography Zane's Early Life Zane thought he was a human, though was created by his father in a small workshop inside a tree, located at Birchwood Forest, as revealed in Tick Tock. It is also revealed the Falcon is a robot and was created by Dr. Julien, Zane's father. Zane lived a happy life with his father, and when his father passed away from old age, he pressed Zane's memory switch beforehand so Zane would forget his past and not experience the pain of heartbreak. Ever since, Zane has believed he was an orphan. Sensei Wu found Zane meditating at the bottom of a frozen over pond, and recruited him onto his team of Ninja, alongside Cole and Jay. Way of the Ninja Zane barely appeared in this episode. He only appeared at the end with Jay and Cole. Zane was one of the three black ninja who attacked Kai for his final test. The Golden Weapon After their fight with Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane are revealed to be Sensei Wu's students as well. Sensei Wu performs Spinjitzu and changes the four Ninja into differently colored uniforms. Zane is the white Ninja of Ice. In the morning they go looking for the first Golden Weapon in The Caves Of Despair to find the Scythe Of Quakes. After they retrieve the Scythe and are leaving, Zane and the others are attacked by Samukai and his army. While fighting they unlock Spinjitzu and scare of the Skeleton army. After defeating them, they are faced with the Earth Dragon. Kai uses the Scythe to defeat the Dragon. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat, the Ninja are going to get the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu tells the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. When they get to the Frozen Wasteland, Zane goes and grabs the Shurikens, causing him to become frozen in a block of ice. By grabbing the Shurikens, he awakens the Ice Dragon. The other three Ninja lift Zane up and ride him out of the Frozen Wastelands to the boat. Their next stop was to get the Nunchucks of Lightning hidden at the Floating Ruins. When Jay grabbed the Nunchucks, the Lightning Dragon appeared. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. Sleeping in the Forest, Kai wake up to see Nya standing nearby and calling his name. She runs away to the Fire Temple with Kai running after her. Cole, Jay, and Zane all are captured by Skulkin, but soon escape using a sword Jay stole. With the three Golden Weapons in the Skulkin's possession, Cole, Jay and Zane try to stop them but are quickly thrown off their trail. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane go to the Fire Temple to look for Kai and Sensei Wu, but Zane's sixth sense tells him they are not there. After Zane informs the others of the news, the Fire Temple opens up, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon. After explaining to the Dragon that they are trying to protect the Golden Weapons, they became allies. Nya states that Dragons can cross into the Underworld, but Cole, having a fear of Dragons, claims there is not enough room for all of them on one Dragon, giving Kai the idea to recruit the three other Dragons. After they cross over to the Underworld, the four try to sneak past the Skeletons by using the stalactites from the ceiling, but they eventually find themselves grasping onto the legs of Spykor instead, causing them to fall and alerting the Skulkin of their presence. Seeing no way out of fighting all the Skulkin and Spykor, Jay says they should use the Tornado of Creation. The four Ninja defeat all the Skeletons and go to help Sensei Wu. The Ninja find Sensei Wu fighting Samukai and losing the battle. After Sensei Wu is defeated, Samukai betrays Lord Garmadon and takes all four Golden Weapons at once. The power of the weapons destroys Samukai and a portal opens up in his place, allowing Lord Garmadon to escape through it. Back at Four Weapons, Nya finds that all the Ninja are safe. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Sensei Wu had told the Ninja to train, but they decided to have a race with their Dragons instead. Jay was trying to convince them that he was the best out of the four of them since he won the last time they had raced. Zane said that they should be training to avoid angering Sensei Wu, but Kai convinces him to race by telling him that riding their Dragons was a form of training. Cole sets the terms of the competition, stating that whoever wins the race will be Dragon Master for a month and the group speeds off. Kai and Zane battle hand and hand for a little bit, before Zane takes the lead. The group approaches the "finish line" but Cole speeds across first by throwing a roasted chicken in front of Rocky's nose. Cole lands first, but Kai says they'll beat them tomorrow. Cole protests that they agreed winner would be Dragon Master for a month, but Zane claims not to remember agreeing to that statement. Battle Between Brothers Zane notices Sensei Wu's new kimono and tells him it is "most extraordinary." Sensei Wu thanks Zane and tells him it has powers against evil and reminds him of the day Lord Garmadon was banished to the Underworld. Sensei Wu tells Zane that there were many years of peace after Garmadon's downfall. Rise of the Snakes Sensei Wu implores the Ninja to start training again to prepare for his brother's return to Ninjago, but ever since Lord Garmadon had disappeared, they have done nothing but play video games and waste time. Their meeting is interrupted by Nya, bringing word that Garmadon was spotted in Jamanakai Village. The out-of-shape Ninja then travel to Jamanakai Village to stop Lord Garmadon, only to find the sighting to be false and the fake Garmadon to be his son Lloyd Garmadon, who has escaped from Darkley's School for Bad Boys. Lloyd tries to terrorize the village and rob them of their candy, threatening to release the Serpentine on the villagers, but is instead run out of town by the Ninja. Afterwards, Kai discovers he has accidentally taken Sensei Wu's bag in the rush out of the Monastery, and finds a scroll that tells a prophecy of a ninja who will rise above the rest, becoming the Green Ninja and facing off against Lord Garmadon. The Ninja try to hold a tournament to find who is the best of them all, and thus proving which one will become the Green Ninja. Sensei Wu sees the presence of the Serpentine in his Spirit Smoke and quickly alerts the Ninja, who rush to the village and are able defeat the Hypnobrai. However, Skales hypnotitzes Cole before fleeing the scene. After stealing the Hypnobrai Staff, Nya uses the anti-venom inside it to cure the villagers, but Cole remains under Skales's influence. Home After a mail delivery, Jay questions why Zane never receives any letters from his parents, to which Zane responds he has been an orphan all his life and never knew his family. Sensei Wu tells him the Monastery is now his home, and he and the Ninja are his family, but Zane only leaves sadly. Later that night, when Zane goes outside to take out the trash from dinner, he finds a falcon that mimics his every move, and is persuaded to follow him. He soon discovers Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, and brings the others to scope out the place the next day. After analyzing the structure, Kai thinks that destroying the support ropes will collapse the entire structure. The plan almost succeeds, but Skales enforces Cole's hypnotic spell, causing him to fight the Ninja and nearly bring the fort down with them on it. Sensei Wu and Nya arrive on Flame while Sensei Wu plays a flute that breaks Cole's spell. When returning to the Monastery, they find the entire location on fire, and Zane has Shard put out the flames. The Ninja blame Zane for their home being destroyed, but Sensei Wu tells them they each share the blame and that they should apologize. When they turn to Zane, however, they find him leaving on his Dragon. Later that evening, Zane returns and explains he was following the Falcon he had seen earlier, which led him to the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja's new home. Snakebit Jay's parents, Ed and Edna arrive at the ship to visit, much to Jay's annoyance. After being embarrassed multiple times by his mother, Jay ushers his parents back to their own home. Ed and Edna are bitten by the Fangpyre, while other members of the tribe infect vehicles in the yard for their own uses. The next day, Jay keeps his promise to his father and visits the junkyard with the others on foot, as the Ninja's Dragons migrated east to begin a transformation in their stage of life. When they arrive, the place is quiet. He finds Ed and Edna captive and beginning their transformation into Serpentine. While the Fangpyre fight the Ninja, Sensei Wu explains the only way to change Jay's parents back is to get the anti-venom from the Fangpyre Staff. After discovering their Golden Weapons have the ability to transform into vehicles, Jay uses his Storm Fighter plane to steal the staff from the Rattlecopter. Nya creates the anti-venom before accidentally losing the staff, and Ed fixes the defense system of the Destiny's Bounty that Jay was working on the day before, allowing them to take flight and escape the Fangpyre. Never Trust a Snake Zane dreams about the Green Ninja, which causes him to oversleep. The other Ninja are eager to hear as much detail from Zane's dream as possible but they end up getting in trouble with Sensei Wu due to their lack of focus. Consequently, they must train until they find the answer to the riddle: What is the best way to defeat an enemy? However, none of the Ninja have the correct answer, so they are forced to train. When Sensei Wu leaves, Zane tells the other Ninja more about his dream, to which they all assume themselves to be the ones destined to be the Green Ninja. The Ninja later get out of training by going to Darkley's School for Bad Boys where Pythor and Lloyd are. Zane goes along with Kai to the top of the building where the antagonists are, but set off a booby trap of goo that sticks them in place. Upon retrieving the Map of Dens, Pythor abandons Lloyd, leaving him surrounded by the Ninja. When captured, Zane suggests to Sensei Wu that the punishment they give Lloyd should be to "have him sit in a corner for a century." That night, Zane, along with the other Ninja are furious when Sensei Wu reads Lloyd a bedtime story instead of a punishment. They then learn that the best way to defeat your enemy is to befriend them, answering the riddle from earlier. This changes Zane's opinion of Lloyd, along with the other Ninja. Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock Once Bitten, Twice Shy The Royal Blacksmiths The Green Ninja All of Nothing The Rise of the Great Devourer The Day of the Great Devourer Darkness Shall Rise Pirates Vs. Ninja Double Trouble Child's Play Zane, along with the other Ninja are turned into kids by Lord Garmadon and are chased by the Grundle, and at the end of the episode he and the other Ninja returned to normal. Appearance Zane wears a white ninja suit and has a blond high-top. When he had discovered the Ice Dragon, he gets a DX Ninja suit with a picture of a dragon on his outfit. In Tick Tock he finds out that he is a robot, after discovering his blueprints. He has a control panel in his chest which he can open up, containing switches for Vision, Audio, Voice, Power, Memory, and Humor - he also has a set of switches in his arm. For more images on Zane's appearance in his different ninja suit, click here. Personality Zane is the weird one out among his friends. He doesn't understand his friends' jokes and fails to realize when he has said something humorous. At the beginning, they were a little wary of his weirdness, but they accept him for it regardless. He used to believe he was an orphan who has no memory of his past. He is the most mature of the four Ninja, and possesses a sixth sense. He is the most relaxed when people make fun of him, and takes Sensei Wu's words most seriously out of the four. Weapons Zane uses the Shurikens of Ice, a katana, a spear, and a flail. Lego.com Bio Zane is quiet, very smart and often sees the future or knows what to do without knowing exactly why. He is very loyal to his friends, even though they like to tease him when he doesn't get their jokes, or laugh at him when he doesn't know he's said something funny. Despite Zane's odd ways, the Ninja see Zane as one of their brothers. As Sensei Wu says, even brothers can be very different. Still, he wishes more than anything that he could be normal, and he is determined to discover more about his past. He is convinced that will help us find out why he always feels like the odd one out. Trivia *In Tick Tock, Zane's flashback showed his times with his father. It showed him making what appears to be Violet Berry Soup. *He was the first to reach his True Potential. *Zane has a sixth sense, which has manifested in clairvoyance and an uncanny ability to sense what others cannot. He also was able to communicate with the Falcon and detect its presence, though this may be related to their similar origins. *He is the only NRG Ninja released at a later date than the rest of the set. *He and the other Ninja entered the Ninjaball run competition in the Ultra Sonic Raider. *Zane appears to have a fear of living food, as shown in All of Nothing. Set Appearances Normal: *2113 Zane *2504 Spinjitzu Dojo *2506 Skull Truck *2507 Fire Temple *853100 Zane Keychain Kendo: *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9563 Kendo Zane DX: *2171 Zane DX *2260 Ice Dragon Attack ZX: *9440 Venomari Shrine *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider *9554 Zane ZX *30086 Hidden Sword NRG: *9590 NRG Zane Micro Figure: *3856 Ninjago Gallery Zane Ninjago.jpg|Portrait of Zane ZaneDX.png|Zane DX Zane zx 9554.jpg download47E3357EC043A3DB59B365AB98BC4F35.jpg|Zane's Elemental Sign Zane.png|Zane in his regular uniform Screen Shot 2012-05-26 at 12.41.29 AM.png|Zane making a fire with Jay 250px-Zane.png 176px-Zane_stage_3.png lego-ninjago-minifigures-zane.jpg|Zane in Front, Side, and Back 6610348711_250d818bfb.jpg|Kendo Zane 6349753085_ef669b4729.jpg|Zane ZX nrgzane.png|NRG Zane Zane Minifigure.jpg|Zane's Microfigure zaneop.png|Zane in the opening theme beforesenseiwu4.png|Zane before meeting Sensei Wu zane not understanding a food fight.png|Zane, confused by the basic concept of a "food fight." Zane and his dragon ep.3.png snowmobile.png|Zane's Snowmobile zanepink.png|Zane, after Lloyd's laundry mishap zanepinkspinjitzu.png|Zane's pink Spinjitzu tornado Cole zane ep.11.png zaneblueprints.png|Zane's blueprints zanecooking.png|Zane cooking with Dr. Julien Drjulien6.png|A photo of Zane and Dr. Julien zaneopenchest.png NRGZane1.png|Zane's True Potential Zane power ep.8.png Dancing guys ep.9.png Cole and zane ep.9.png Zane ice ep.11.png zanesinsides.png zanesinsides2.png zanesface2.png BackwardsZane.PNG BatteringRamDT.PNG ScaredNinjaDT.PNG Kid Zane.png|Zane, turned into a kid falcon vision.PNG|Zane using his "Falcon Vision" Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Heroes Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:Robots Category:Major characters Category:Ice Category:Heroes